ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Newbie In Town
Plot After a Velocitorian named Whiplash helps Mig with a run-in with Ninenine, he decides to become the city's new hero but secretly is the city's new villain. Synopsis The sun was shown in the sky, shining across the ground. People were walking on the sidewalks, cheerful and happy. Just then, an explosion occurred. An alien in the smoke was holding Ninenine. He threw Ninenine down. Ninenine slid and got back up to his feet. Ninenine: Tennyson. You should learn by now...you only harm me. A little at that. Mig walked out of the smoke as Tige-Rodent and quickly turned back. Mig: I actually can Ninenine...I have MANY times before in the past. No doubt I can't do it again. Plus last time...my Gamatrix was busted. Ninenine: Urrghhhh!! Ninenine unleashed all of his weapons and aimed them directly at Mig. Mig stepped back and pressed the Gamatrix. Mig: I don't believe you've met Levilizard, have you? Ninenine: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TRANSFORM INTO, YOU'RE GOING DOWN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! Mig: Eesh, attitude issues. He raised his hand above the trix when a streak of color and wind came by. It spun around Ninenine, causing him to float and lose oxygen. People gathered around to watch. Mig: Huh? The speeding figure stopped, showing a tied up Ninenine. People cheered. The figure was a Velocitorian, Warpspeed's species. Mig: Who are... Figure: Whiplash. Nice to be at your assistance Miguel. Mig: I...um....I don't know who you are... Whiplash: Whiplash...already said so. I'm a huge fan of you and your work. I came just on time to save you from Ninenine, yes? Mig: I was gonna do it but I guess you're on time. So what are you...a friend of Maltha's or something? Whiplash: A Velocitorian. Mig: Huh? Whiplash: I believe the species of your Warpspeed alien. Mig: Ah...you did resemble the powers and appearance. So...wanna go out with me and- Whiplash: Can't. Bye! Whiplash sped off without warning and Mig coughed, due to the smoke rising up from the speed. Mig: Ok... He got out his phone and called Maltha. Meanwhile with Whiplash. He sped out of the city. He stopped at a cliff and speed-jumped over it, landing by large rocks and a few tents with many Velocitorians. Velocitorian #1: Any luck kid? Whiplash: I couldn't, not in front of all the people around. Maybe another time. Velocitorian #2: Whip...you had your chance. Whiplash: I know...I just couldn't guys. Please understand that. Velocitorian #1: Whip. You gotta do it later at least. We're giving you one last chance. If you don't come through, you're back to jail. Understood? Whiplash: Yes. I won't disappoint you any longer. I will leave now. He sped off to the cliff as the over Velocitorians gathered around their fire. Meanwhile in the city, Mig was eating a burger at a restaurant. Maltha was slurping down a soda and studying the taste. Mig: Having trouble there? Maltha: No, are you? Mig: Well you seem quite interested in your...soda. Maltha: I am just studying why it makes a noise when I shake it. And what is this pointy thing inside it? Mig: Ice inside hits the cup and that's a straw. Maltha: A "straw"...interesting. Just then, Whiplash sped towards Mig. Mig: Hey Whiplash. How are you? Couldn't resist hanging with Miguel Tennyson and company could ya? Whiplash: I...need you to come with me please. I found...uh...some bad guys over the cliff. Just follow me and we'll catch them. Mig: Well ok then. Maltha pay for the stuff. I gotta go. Maltha: Ok Miguel. Have fun. Mig pressed the Gamatrix, scrolled through some holograms on the playlist, and became Warpspeed. He and Whiplash sped to the cliff. Whiplash: Ok we have to jump on 3. Warpspeed: Uh...ok. The two both jumped on the count of three and made it over the cliff. Warpspeed slammed into the ground head-first and transformed back. Mig: Aghhhh what villains go out here... Whiplash: Just people... Whiplash grabbed a small tazer-like device and shocked Mig. He fainted and Whiplash picked him up. Whiplash: ...Like me. Whiplash sped to the campus with other Velocitorians. They saw Whiplash and looked at Mig. Velocitorian #1: Ah...you did well Whiplash. Catching this guy. Whiplash: Thank you Speedway. He was quite easy to trick to come over here I must say. Very easy. Speedway: Good, good. Now...I believe our customer should be arriving here shortly to claim its present and pay us a ton of taydenite samples. Some Velocitorians carried Mig to a large boulder overlooking an empty desert field. An object appeared flying in the sky directly at the boulder. It landed in front. The Velocitorians threw down Mig, tied up. Speedway: Here he is. Just as you asked for. Ninenine appeared to be the figure. He picked up Mig and laughed deviously. Ninenine: Thank you for your great service...and you too Whiplash. That stunt you pulled was truly genius. Whiplash: My pleasure. Mig's eyes opened up and he saw Ninenine talking with Whiplash. Mig tripped Ninenine and stood up. Mig: You tricked me... Whiplash: Isn't it obvious? Mig: You set me up this whole time. The Ninenine thing...all a lie. Ninenine: Good then we don't need to recap you. I can just take you myself...so I can finally destroy you. Mig: Not gonna happen. Let's see what Levilizard has to say about- Just then, Whiplash whacked Mig down with a steel sheet. People cheered and Ninenine smiled. He grabbed Mig and blasted off. Speedway: HEY WHAT ABOUT OUR PAYMENT! Ninenine stopped and shot multiple laser discs. He then continued flying off. Mig opened his eyes and quietly pressed his trix. He slammed down and became Levilizard. Levilizard: Ah no distraction- Ninenine whacked his head and kicked Levilizard down. Levilizard levitated himself upwards. Ninenine: URGH! Levilizard: Ugh...why can't you for once STAY defeated? Levilizard levitated Ninenine into the air and made them both land. He then levitated Ninenine back and forth into the ground and made a levitation explosion, causing him to fly back. Ninenine: Aghhh... Levilizard: Had enough, bozo? Ninenine: Oh certainly not... He aimed all of his weapons at Levilizard and blasted. Levilizard got flung to the edge of the cliff. Ninenine flew over to him and aimed his arm blasters. Ninenine: Had enough, bozo? Levilizard: Did you bother to look around? Ninenine looked around and saw floating objects and weapons all aimed at Ninenine. He surrendered. Levilizard: That's what I thought. Levilizard transformed back into Mig and saw the Veloctorians a distance away, staring. He saw Whiplash too. Whiplash glared and walked back. Meanwhile later, Mig walked over to Maltha, still watching the drink. Mig: Dude the restaurant closes in like 5 minutes. How are you that focused on a soda? Maltha: No there's something in this. Mig grabbed the cup, tipped it over, and an ice cube fell out. Mig: This what you were looking for? Ice? Maltha: Not that. Mig: The soda!? What is it dude? A small black and purple alien jumped out and crawled away. It crawled through the sewers. Mig: Oh... Maltha: This is why human soda fascinates me so much. There's always something inside that is really surprising to you. Mig: Not commoly. Trust me... Maltha: How do I "trust" you? Mig: -_-. Meanwhile back at the Velocitorian campus, Whiplash walked around and looked out to the city from the camp. Whiplash: I really hate that kid... Speedway walked up behind Whiplash. Speedway: Oh don't worry Whip. We'll get him later...trust me. Whiplash: How do I "trust" you? Speedway: You'll see...you will see clearly...just give it some time and we'll be ready to strike. Just then, Speedway got blasted down and fainted. Ninenine appeared behind Whiplash and the other Velocitorians were down also. Whiplash: What are you doing... Ninenine: I wanted Mig. If I can't get him, I'll get you guys. After all, I get more taydenite... The scene zoomed out to a view of the moon and shocking sounds were heard. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano Villains *Ninenine *Velocitorian Bandits **Whiplash **Speedway Aliens Used *Tige-Rodent (brief) *Warpspeed *Levilizard Trivia *Whiplash debuts. *Speedway and the other Velocitorian Bandits debut. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7